Before Coffee
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt/request story from an anonymous person. Request: A love story with smut.


Thanks to the person who requested this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Sharon could feel her girlfriend's blonde curls tickling her back as she pressed kisses to her back. She smiled and shifted in the bed, breaking the contact between Brenda's lip and her body as she was allowed the chance to turn over. The younger woman beamed down at her, threw her hair over one shoulder, then leaned down to place a soft kiss to her lips. Sharon hummed and tangled her fingers into Brenda's hair, pulling her down to her slightly to deepen their morning kiss. The blonde came easily, lying down beside her as she kissed her soundly. Sharon knew no other way to start her morning.

Brenda pulled back from the kiss slowly, resting her forehead on Sharon's. "Mornin', baby," she whispered sweetly.

"Morning," she parroted. She sighed as she looked up into Brenda's eyes and softly stroked the blonde's shoulders and arms. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

Brenda knew exactly where this was going, but she was in too much of a good mood to let it go there. "I got home much later than I thought I would. I didn't want to wake you, so I just got in bed and went to sleep."

"Okay," Sharon said with no emotion attached to it. Brenda leaned down and started to kiss her again, but then Sharon rolled over so she was ale to tower over Brenda and end the kiss. "So," she stretched out slowly. Brenda's features visibly tensed and Sharon sighed. "Sorry," she said before she even gave Brenda the chance to say anything. "I guess I just worry about you when you're with him."

"Fritz just wanted to handle a few more things before we signed the papers," she informed her. "There were a few things that-"

Sharon shook her head and kissed her, stopping her from going on. "Not now," she whispered against her lips. "I don't know why I brought him up now. Just know I worry and I care about you."

Brenda smiled. "I know, baby." She brought their lips together. Brenda knew Sharon was just worried that something like last time would happen. The last time Brenda and Fritz were left alone it ended with Brenda being so angry that she took it out on Sharon. Brenda would never let Fritz get to her like that again, though. She loved Sharon far too much to get mad at her because of her almost-ex-husband. "How 'bout I go make us some coffee and we spend the mornin' in bed?"

Sharon sighed and kissed her one last time. "All right," she agreed and rolled over.

Brenda was making the coffee when she felt warm kisses being pressed to the back of her neck. Her eyes closed and she licked her lips. "You were supposed to wait for me," she said.

Sharon smiled against her neck and slid her hands over Brenda's stomach and then under her shirt. Brenda leaned back into her body and Sharon moved her kisses up her neck until her face was buried in soft curls. She could feel her girlfriend's hands move to rest on top of her own. Brenda moved their hands to her breasts slowly, taking her time to get them there. Sharon kissed Brenda's head through her hair and heard the sigh of content that came from the other woman.

Brenda simply rested their hands on her breasts, fine with just having the weight of them there. "Coffee's almost finished," she told her.

Sharon moved hair from Brenda's shoulder with her chin and then rested her head there. "Is that what you want right now? I would have assumed that you had something else in mind since you have me touching your breasts."

Brenda smiled and let go of Sharon's hands and turned around. "What did you think I wanted?" Brenda teased in a purr.

Sharon answered by lightly scratching her nails over Brenda's nipples before capturing each of them between two fingers and softly rolling them. Brenda bit her lip and pushed her chest forward. Sharon smiled and stopped only long enough to pull her shirt over her head. She brought her mouth to Brenda's chest and her hands to her breasts. She played with the hardened pebbles as she kissed over the smooth skin on her chest; over her heart she whispered "I love you" and when she kissed the side of her breast, sucking on it lightly, she told her she was beautiful.

Brenda threw her head back and ran her fingers through Sharon's hair. "Baby," she moaned when the brunette started licking one of her nipples lightly, cooling it down. She closed her eyes and felt the waves of pleasure move through her body slowly.

Sharon looked up at Brenda as she pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Brenda opened her eyes as a soft moan slipped between her lips. Sharon smiled at her with her eyes and sucked on her nipple as her moans grew louder. Sharon slid her free hand down Brenda's stomach, over her shorts, down her thighs. She caressed every part of her body she could reach as she moved her mouth from one breast to the other, giving them both the pleasure and love the blonde deserved. Brenda's own hands were running though Sharon's hair, caressing her face, lightly scratching at her neck and arms.

Brenda's breath caught in her throat when Sharon started slowly pressing kisses down her stomach as she sunk to her knees. Brenda looked down at her, watching her as she kept her eyes locked with hers. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of the sleeping shorts Brenda wore and slowly started to pull them down. Brenda moaned and bit into her lip. There was always something incredibly sexy about Sharon on her knees in front of her like this. She kept her eyes on her as the brunette helped her step out of the shorts. She felt Sharon's hands slowly sliding up the back of her legs, thighs, and then on her ass. She moaned deeply when she felt Sharon's soft kisses being pressed to her thighs.

"You wanna sit on the counter?" Sharon asked softly. Brenda nodded and then together they sat her on the edge of the kitchen counter with her legs wide open. Sharon pulled her to the edge so her center was in reaching distance of her mouth. "You're so beautiful," she said sweetly.

Brenda smiled and licked her lips. "So are you," she responded as she ran her fingers through Sharon's hair.

They shared one more smile before Sharon started sucking on one trembling thigh, lightly scraping her teeth over it just the way she knew Brenda liked it. Brenda squirmed and Sharon continued this, moving her lips from one thigh to the other, higher and higher up with each suck. Brenda moaned and tilted her head back, her nails lightly scratching Sharon's arms. Sharon could smell the heavy scent of Brenda's arousal, the sign of her want and desire for her.

Sharon never thought she would ever have someone desire her the way Brenda did. She'd given up on ever finding anyone else a long time ago. A failed marriage, too many failed relationships, and one-night stands that were simply mistakes- yeah, Sharon had given up on finding someone. Brenda was a wonderful delight to her love life. They had somehow grown until they were close friends, spending time together while Brenda avoided her husband for whatever reason. That night when they slept together for the first time, the same night Brenda showed up at her house in tears, she was sure it was all just another thing to add to her list of mistakes. But it wasn't. Brenda had told her she was falling in love with her and confessed everything to her about how she and Fritz were going to get a divorce. It all happened so fast that Sharon still couldn't believe it was true sometimes; but it was. She had Brenda and Brenda desired her in a way that Sharon was sure nobody ever would again.

Brenda felt Sharon's tongue as it slowly licked up her slit, dipping into wet folds. She groaned and looked down at Sharon. "Baby, please," she whispered. Sharon smiled at her and slowly dragged her tongue across her wet center, stopping right below her clit. She moaned deeply and lifted one leg, putting her foot up on the counter as well. She felt Sharon's tongue against her again before Sharon sucked a puffy fold into her mouth, perfectly pleasing her sensitive center. "Ohhh," she moaned loudly and threw her head back again.

Sharon sucked greedily all over her girlfriend's center. She tasted delicious and Sharon never could get enough of the earthy flavor. She licked and sucked as she listened to the panting and moaning that came from Brenda. She made long stripes with her tongue, circled her clit, teased the tip, and sucked on every inch of her aching center. Brenda clutched at her head, pulling her to her, not wanting her to get away from her. Sharon moaned against her and sucked her clit into her mouth. The blonde jerked her hips and let out a strangled sound that barely came out of her throat. Sharon smirked and moved her hand up, caressing her stomach as she sucked the nub between her lips. She hummed around it, flicked her tongue over it as her lips rolled over it.

"God," she gasped. "Baby, that feels ahhh-mazing." Her back arched and her head hit the cabinet as she jerked forward. Sharon started to lick in no particular pattern; side to side, back and forth, up and down - it all felt just as good. She panted as she tried to keep up with her, trying to make her hips move at the same pace. "Fuck," she swore loudly. "So good," she told her as she ran her fingers over Sharon's hair lightly. Her thighs trembled and her breath started to come out heavier when she felt Sharon's mouth move down to her entrance, her tongue pushing between her walls.

Sharon plunged her tongue inside and licked slowly at first. She gathered the thick arousal on her tongue and tasted her completely, moaning as it intoxicated her. Brenda was like a drug to her - highly addictive. Sharon greedily plunged her tongue back in and licked furiously and relentlessly as the blonde bucked her hips. She felt nails scratching her scalp and the blonde's foot as it lifted to rest on her shoulder. She licked and licked as the blonde lost herself completely, falling apart almost all at once. Sharon was not finished with her, though; she wasn't going to let her get that release she was begging for with her body. She moved her hand up to her breast and teased her nipples, pinching one and then the other as she thoroughly licked Brenda's center.

Brenda hated the high-pitched screaming sounds she would sometimes make, but she could tell Sharon loved them. When Sharon started sucking on her clit and humming something to her, that's when they would come out. Sharon moaned loudly and sucked almost roughly - not too hard, but enough to make Brenda feel like she was going to die from the intense pleasure. "Yes," she moaned loudly. "Yes, yes, oh my God, yes," she chanted as she rocked and rolled her hips. She looked down and watched as Sharon told her with only her eyes that she knew what she needed.

Sharon slipped in one single finger, curved it up, and started to lick at her clit furiously. Brenda's eyes rolled back and a deep moan escaped her. Sharon hit just that right spot like she always managed to do and Brenda screamed out something that neither understood. Sharon rocked her harder with her single finger as she flicked her tongue over the pulsing nub. Her nails scratched at Brenda's chest and torso, leaving marks that she would later be able to kiss over once they were back in their bed. Brenda let out a yelp and Sharon knew she was about to reach her climax. She added a second finger, twisting them inside her.

"Fuck, oh fuck... Baby, make me come," she pleaded. "Please, oh please, baby." And Sharon did. It hit her hardly; loud moans, deep groans, then a sharp intake of breath. She fell part right there against Sharon's mouth and Sharon eagerly licked it all up.

Later when they were back in their bed, Sharon smiled as she looked into Brenda's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Brenda looked at her with questioning eyes and placed a kiss on Sharon's neck before moving her lips down. "I've barely started yet."

Sharon laughed lightly. "No, thank you for..." Sharon shrugged. "For loving me when I thought nobody ever would again."

Brenda sat up and looked into her eyes before moving to peck her lips. "You don't need to thank me for that. You love me even though you know all the horrible things I'm capable of. If anyone should..."

Sharon stopped her with a kiss. She wanted to tell her she didn't do horrible things, but it was a lie. So she settled making a mental note to remind her of all the amazing things she did instead. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you and that's all that matters."

Brenda smiled. "Love you more and I always will," she whispered before kissing her sweetly.

The End

Thanks once again for the request :) I'm not quite sure I hit the fluff hard enough, but I think I nailed it with the smut. Hopefully you still enjoy.

Also... Thanks to those who are reviewing and who sent me request.


End file.
